


Seas of Chemicals and Coincidences

by RedRaptorWritten



Category: Monster Trucks (2017)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, but i don’t really know what I’m dong, im gonna change that, plus there’s literally nothing in this fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRaptorWritten/pseuds/RedRaptorWritten
Summary: When Cora moves in with her godmother, from California to North Dakota, she didn’t expect to meet the strange but lovable new friends she did.I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Tripp/OFC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Seas of Chemicals and Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom, but honestly this fandom needs more fanfics.  
> I try to update when I can, but I can go months without writing. It just depends on my muse.  
> But, I am dedicated to finishing every story i start, no matter how long it takes.   
> So if you read this and it isn’t finished, it will be eventually.   
> Plus i literally started school last week, so ill be busy.  
> Feel free to leave feedback or anything, I’m new at this.  
> I generally do short, unbetad chapters.  
> RedWraptorWritten on Tumblr, feel free to look at the minimal stuff I have there or whatever.

Moving to North Dakota had certainly not been on the agenda a couple weeks ago. Something Cora had figured out before she had to leave was that it could get cold. Like,  _ cold _ cold. Not good for a California girl, who seemed to do fine in 100 degree weather, but needed a blanket below 65. She’d never even encountered snow before, so there was definitely going to be an adjustment period. Which should be fun.  _ Astronomically. _

She wasn’t mad or anything about moving, things like this happened sometimes. But she’d honestly didn’t think they’d happen to her until her foster parents had died in a car accident. Her godmother--her foster father’s sister--had reached out to her almost immediately after she got the news. They’d never met in person, but there had been many a call and video chat. They knew each other pretty well and were not strangers, which was good because Cora didn’t think too kindly of moving in with a stranger who was responsible for her for another year or two of her life.

A little over a year in a totally unfamiliar place where she only knew one person. She could survive, although it’s not like she had much of a choice. Still, it should be fairly easy. She had skipped freshman year and had technically already completed her senior year requirements, but had still had her godmother apply for her for the senior year in the hometown highschool. She didn’t particularly  _ like _ school, but she found the work easy, mundane, and time filling. Cora was the type of person who liked to have something to do. Plus, --and she would never admit this to  _ anyone _ \-- she was scared to grow up. And just wanted to have that opportunity to be a kid a little bit longer before she went to college. Her godfather was separated from her godmother, but on good terms. She forgot what state he was living in, but if she needed to, she could claim residency with him to get in-state tuition. It’s not like her inheritance money  _ couldn’t _ cover full tuition, but just because she was going to have money doesn’t mean she had to spend it all in one place.

Still, as she woke up for her first day of school, she had to remind herself that she would be fine. Because no one  _ really _ knows what’s going to happen.


End file.
